New Year's Eve Waltz
by RCGgymratmom
Summary: A continuation of the development of their relationship. A party, a New Year's Eve toast, a waltz and our dynamic duo move a little closer to each other. I own nothing. Thank you Kerry Greenwood for your stories.


New Year's Eve Waltz

Jack

Jack is on his way to Miss Fisher's house for her New Year's Eve party a pensive expression on his face thinking as he drove. He and Phryne didn't discuss their relationship after Christmas, and they didn't discuss it verbally then; they let the windows of their souls do the talking for them. Jack, though anticipating what the evening might bring, is a bit nervous as well, reminding him of his school boy days he muses, shaking his head and grimacing. He doesn't want to do anything stupid where Miss Fisher is concerned. He values her friendship and presence in his life too much; every infuriating, exhilarating moment. His mind strays back to some of their adventures. He laughs softly remembering the time Phryne went under cover in a brothel. He didn't need a picture, the image of her exquisite body and pale flesh with those pink feathers gliding across is forever etched in his mind. His chuckle dies away as he thinks of the time he thought she was killed in a car accident. "Phryne still drives entirely too fast" he said into the silence of the car, his heart leaping yet again to his throat at the thought of losing her.

Pulling up to the house, he sees it is gaily lit and he can see well-dressed people going in. He knows Miss Fisher will have a number of people there. The gang, including Constable Collins, Miss Williams, Dr. Mac, Mr. Butler, Jane, Bert, Cec and Alice, and heaven help him to be kind, Mrs. Stanley or Aunt P as Phryne often refers to her are likely to be in attendance along with her society friends. He is sure there will be others; Miss Fisher has a knack for mixing social classes with easy elegance. He hopes there will be others as he isn't sure he can be noble tonight; she has been so much a part of his thoughts - for a long time he realizes with a somewhat guilty start, remembering her insinuating herself into his investigations and distracting him before his divorce finalized. Jack wants to spend time with Phryne with no chaperone and that is a dangerous place for his mind to go. His nostrils flaring at the thought of her French perfume, how she smells like a dream, Jack dwells on Phryne's invasion of his dreams over the last week, allowing the memories to slip in and out of his mind as he ponders their relationship.

Jack drags his mind back to the present and parks the car. He looks up at the house, rubs his slightly sweaty palms over his trousers, sucks in a breath of determination and marches up to the door. Mr. Butler greets Jack warmly, "Good evening Inspector," allowing the respect the family has for Jack to wash over him. Jack knows Mr. Butler will do anything for Miss Fisher and he is grateful she is surrounded by loyal staff; she needs taking care of in her many escapades. Jack is glad he has an ally as well and smiles at Mr. Butler, "Good evening Mr. Butler". As he shows Jack into the parlor, Jack stops just inside the doorway and rests his shoulder against the jamb in order to take in the room. He doesn't see Phryne on his first scan of the room. Where is she he wonders? He greets people politely as they come by, but he doesn't move into the room nor invite conversation. His focus is solely on making contact with Miss Fisher.

He takes another lingering, more Detective Inspector Robinson look around the room and sees only the tail of her boa; her slim body is concealed by the bulk of the Hon Mark Price. "Ahh, flirting again" he thinks as he watches with amusement Phryne's attempts to leave Mr. Price to his own devices. She is gracious, but firm that she needs to greet her other guests. As she sweeps around Price, her eyes catch Jack's and she pauses for a moment, frozen. Jack can see her breath hitching in her throat and her eyes widen in pleasure. He gives her his usual sardonic grimace and inclines his head toward her in acknowledgement, admiring how the deep green velvet gown hugged her curves as well as the amount of creamy leg the long slit exposes as she moves and the deep v-neckline that hints at the swell of her breasts and frames her emerald necklace to perfection. Their greeting over, Phryne plays hostess and Jack takes in the party. He doesn't dance, but he does have a glass of champagne, its bubbles reminding him the effervescent Miss Fisher, as he chats with Bert and Cec about how their taxi business is going. He also speaks with Mac about the hospital and the rash of unsolved assaults that have taken place recently. They don't dwell on the subject as the evening is not for work, and they chat over more inane things like the weather and the latest news from the _Argus_. There will be time for work related discussions tomorrow; tonight is for ringing in the New Year.

As Jack makes his rounds of the gang, he is struck again by how Phryne is able to inspire loyalty at all levels of society, and she has a knack for picking up strays and helping them get on their feet. As he thinks about it, he realizes that Phryne is really quite a paradox to the upper class. Her strays are laborers and a homeless child off the streets, but she sees them as equals, family really, not as her servants or just a street urchin for whom she is doing her duty. For some reason thinking about this brings a lot of light into Jack's face. As midnight approaches, Jack wonders if Phryne will seek him out for the midnight toast. He hopes she does as he wants to verbally spar with her and see her smiling just for his benefit rather than her guests.

He has only spoken very briefly to her throughout the evening. She danced and laughed with her guests, thoroughly enchanting him with her significant looks across the crowded room; looks he knows are just for him, her eyes sparkling like jewels, and he responds to those looks with his own half smiles and quiet gaze. As he answers another of her looks across the room, he smiles again, remembering another time when Miss Fisher wore a very lethal dress. He really must compliment the House of Fleuri as her dress this evening is equally lethal!

As Mr. Butler begins bringing the drinks around for the toast, Jack finds himself standing close to the piano waiting for her like a giant cat awaiting its prey. Upon quick scan of the room he doesn't see Phryne, but as he contemplates a modern painting on the wall by the piano, he smells rather than hears her approach. Not turning around "Miss Fisher" he drawls in his velvety smooth bass voice. "Inspector, will you ring in the new year with me?" her voice soft, uncertainty vying with mischief in her tone. "Of course, Miss Fisher, I am delighted to be at your service" responds Jack with his usual air of reserve. As Bert and Cec count down the last 5 minutes of the year, Jack accepts the champagne Phryne gives him. Her fingers brush softly against his in the exchange, and Jack exerts his steel will not to react, but breaths in her heady perfume as he turns toward her wondering what adventures the New Year will bring.

Phryne

Phryne is trapped by the Hon Mark Price. The man is ridiculously boring and flirting outrageously with her. She could care less, something that should make her pause and ponder, but her mind is busy wondering where Jack is, needing him to match wits with, thus she is not even really listening to the boorish man before her. He is late, and fear he isn't coming licks her insides. They haven't spoken since Christmas night. She is unusually nervous and unsure of herself. She wants….there is so much she wants; she is unable to articulate it even to herself. "Mr. Price, I must see to my other guests" she spits out shrugging her boa up her arms and moving imperiously past him, ignoring his sputters.

As she moves around the large man's bulk, she glances toward the door, looking for Jack in his usual place and miraculously there he is! She pauses mid-stride relief flooding through her; their eyes meet and her breath hitches in her throat. She sees Jack incline his head and give her that slight smile that she so enjoys seeing upon his features. He looks positively debonair this evening; even more handsome than she remembers in his black tuxedo with his blue eyes glinting. She smiles radiantly at Jack and then moves around to mingle with her guests. Knowing Jack is here allows Phryne to dance and flirt with abandon. She does nothing half way. Every now and then she is aware of Jack's compelling gaze on her and she returns his looks with promising looks of her own.

Finally, as midnight approaches and Mr. Butler serves the champagne for the toast, she takes two glasses and makes a point of finding Jack. She finds him looking so intently at the painting on the wall that Phryne wonders if he will be aware of her approach. She glides silently over to him hoping to surprise him. When she gets close to him, though, she hears him say in his deepest silkiest tone "Miss Fisher". Phryne jumps a bit, how did he hear her approach? "Inspector, would you ring in the new year with me?" she asked in her softest, but most mischievous tone with just a hint of uncertainty. She can never be sure how Jack will respond. Unlike other men she knows, he is an enigma to her. "Of course, Miss Fisher, I am delighted to be at your service" she hears Jack's reserved response and she relaxes a fraction. She hands Jack his glass of champagne, brushing his strong slim fingers with her own. The effect on her is immediate; she absolutely wants this man in her life. As Phryne stands next to Jack, feeling his silent strength supporting her even with the society-appropriate amount of space between them, and watches Cec and Bert do the countdown, she too wonders what adventures the New Year will bring.

Phryne and Jack

As Bert and Cec count down the final seconds to the new year ten, nine, eight, seven , six, five, four, three, two, one – HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone shouts and throws confetti, but Jack and Phryne have eyes only for each other. They stand gazing raptly at each other, each wearing a small smile of welcome. As the noise dies down, the inspector clears his throat and says "Happy New Year Miss Fisher". "Happy New Year to you too Jack," Phryne responds breathlessly. With the guests leaving Phryne has to attend to her hostess duties so she leaves Jack, hoping that he will stay. Jack wonders if Phryne wants him to stay. Could he? Would he? When does one stop doing the noble thing, or is it noble and right to keep himself emotionally detached from the world? From the woman who brings light and life into his parched soul? The silent war within him drives him to the piano. In the past he often played when feeling overwhelmed, thus the pull to the piano. Music soothes him. As Phryne sees the last of the guests out and sends Jane to bed with a hug, she notes that Mr. Butler has already cleaned up a great deal. She calls to him, "Mr. Butler, let's finish cleaning up tomorrow. This isn't going anywhere tonight." He smiles in weary agreement and takes himself off to his room. As he passes Phryne in the entry way, he hears the gentle music of the piano and gives a satisfied nod of his head which Miss Fisher completely misses.

Phryne, hearing a different sound, pauses momentarily, is that the piano? Jack must still be here. She knows he didn't said good night at the door, but sometimes Jack slips out of her life silently and he does know his way around her kitchen. Phryne moves to investigate and finds Jack, alone, playing the piano. He stops playing as she approaches. "Don't stop" and Jack nods and begins to play again, scooting over on the piano stool so she can sit with him. Jack's fingers begin a song of their own accord, he is unaware or he would likely not allow himself to play the song. From his fingertips came the melody to Irving Berlin's _Always_. Phryne is pleasantly astonished to hear that song coming from Jack. She begins to sing softly in her clear soprano "I'll be loving you always with a love that's true, always. When the things you've planned need a helping hand, I will understand always."….the rest of the song is lost as Jack turns his head to see Phryne looking at him. Her blue eyes are starry with hope, and Jack can't say no to the invitation he sees there. Warmth and love and acceptance of him, Jack Robinson, is clear in her gaze.

He draws a shuddering breath, "Phryne, I…" his voice trails off and he wraps his arms around her soaking in how right it feels to hold her. It is like coming home. "Oh Jack, I've been waiting," she breaths tightening her grip on him. They look into each other's eyes, drinking in this experience. Jack presses his lips very softly to hers, briefly like the smooth caress of the wind on your cheek, and looks at her again, seeking permission. Phryne nods her head just a fraction. Her pulse is pounding from one very fleeting kiss, and she is a bit scared. She wants everything to be perfect with Jack. He is not one of her dalliances, and she doesn't want him entertain that thought. Jack kisses Phryne again, more demanding this time, deepening the kiss until he thinks he might die from the wonderfulness of it. Phryne kisses him hungrily back, but he senses a reserve he did not anticipate. He breaks off the kiss and trails kisses along her jaw and down to the pulse point in her neck. Her heart is beating rapidly and Jack gently rests his lips on the pulse point. His own heart beating to match hers, he is finding it a heady experience to know he can elicit such a response from a woman whose experience is light years beyond his.

Phryne can't stop the pounding of her heart. She wants him in a very primeval way. She needs him more than she can even begin to fathom; however, she needs her friend more and what if they really do misbehave, she asks herself thinking back to the time they sang the song at this very piano, reminding her again of how much she desires this man. No other man, except Rene ever held her attention for more than a few weeks at most. Will Jack be able to face her in the morning if things go further? She can't risk the possibility of losing him for one night of passion. "Jack" she says in a soft whisper, distracted by the kisses he is placing on her face. He feels so good, tastes so divine; she nearly gives in. She can tell that Jack made the decision that tonight he is hers, after all the months and months of flirting and innuendo.

Something Jack said when she told him that he always did the right thing, "Not always Miss Fisher", flits into her conscious thoughts. This remembrance more than anything else makes her pull back slightly from him, "Jack, we need to stop". His heart thundering in his ears, Jack isn't sure he hears her; surely Phryne Fisher did not just ask him to stop kissing her! He can't stop; he has waited too long for this; denied how he feels about her. He pulls her close again and kisses her more deeply. Phryne finds his kisses to be like a drug, but she knows that this is not the time for consummation of their burgeoning relationship. She can't risk losing him just because she is hungry for him to be one with her. She holds him closer still, but turns her head and puts it on his shoulder speaking softly, "Jack you can't begin to know how much this night means to me, but we need to stop before we go to a place that changes everything between us". She stops, waiting for his reaction wondering if he will be angry.

As Phryne breaks the kiss and Jack hears her quiet words, his spirits, rather than plummeting actually rise! He wants her, there is no doubt, and he knows , even in this short time that she is aware of just how much he wants to be with her; to see and feel her ivory softness; to be one with her, but he is impressed that Phryne is doing the noble thing, the right thing when he can't. Shaking slightly with the effort to control his emotions, he nods his head and pulls her tightly to him and speaks into her ear "another time then Miss Fisher". Jack can't help but smile as Phryne quips, "I do love a man with a plan, Inspector". They release each other slowly, drawing out their embrace until they are forehead to forehead with fingers entwined, pulses slowly returning to normal.

At the same time they lift their heads and look into each other's eyes. Both sets of eyes are soft and luminous, both mouths are smiling shyly. Jack rarely gives a full smile, so Phryne is not surprised to see his usual closed mouth grin. "Dance with me, Jack" she whispers, looking into his seductive eyes. "Yes" he answers hoarsely, standing and then reaching out a hand to pull her up and into his arms again. He holds her very close, much closer than propriety allows and they begin to waltz as one, the music of _Always _echoing in their hearts and guiding their steps.As theyfinish their second turn around the room and they are standing still again, Phryne gives Jack her most radiant smile, knowing in her heart that tonight is just the beginning of a new chapter. "Until our next murder investigation then, Inspector" she says shifting slightly away from him. "I look forward to it," says Jack, and after pausing slightly he finishes as he always does, "the investigation not the murder". "Of course" Phryne replies as she always does. Together they walk toward the foyer, their hands still seeking each other out as they cross the parlor. At the door, Phryne stands against it briefly, pondering that she could change her mind. She is certain Jack will stay, she sees the surrender in his eyes, and it is only a few steps up to her room, but her resolve hardens. She needs him as her friend more than her lover, and until she can be positive the two are the same, she isn't giving up her friend; her fellow sleuth and finder of truth; her partner. She is content for now; tonight's events more than hint that their waltz will continue.

Jack watches the silent war going on in Phryne. He stands quietly, waiting, hardly daring to breathe, both of them oblivious to that fact that all of his heart is on his sleeve. Oh, how he longs to sweep her up into his arms and carry her to her room and make love with her. If she gives her permission, he thinks he will say yes. He sees her raise her chin just a fraction, her body stiffening ever so slightly, and knows she has come to a decision that does not include visiting her bedroom. He groans ever softly, pushing the image of her naked beneath him from his mind, and rubbing his thumb softly along her jaw he gives her a chaste kiss on the forehead before slipping past her into the cold dark night. Tasting her kisses still as he walks down the path, he knows that their waltz will continue

Jack

Once he is outside, Jack is overwhelmed with the desire to rush back to Phryne's side and allow their passion to determine the rest of the night's activities. He hesitates, uncertain of what to do. He sees the foyer light go out and imagines Phryne climbing the steps to her room. He decides he will wait for her to turn out her bedroom light before he goes home to his lonely bed and cold cottage. As he stands there dragging the night air into his lungs and remembering the last few hours, Jack again marvels at Phryne doing the right and noble thing. He is taken aback really – would this woman ever cease to amaze him?

Jack hears a soft tapping and looking up sees Phryne in the window of her bedroom watching him, her hand splayed across the glass in greeting, her lips smiling just a bit and her smoldering gaze capturing his. Her look saying," I want you to come back to me now." This look causes Jack to draw in a ragged breath and communicate back to Phryne just how much he wants to come back to her. She lifts her hand to salute him, her creamy skin silhouetted and glowing in the soft light of her bedroom lamp. Jack knows if he doesn't leave immediately, she will have been noble for naught, and he can't allow that to happen even though his fevered body is sorely tempted to betray her sacrifice. There will be opportunity to explore this avenue another time he tells himself. Slowly he lifts his trembling hand to her and tipping his hat and tilting his head he gives her a half smile of promise before he turns and continues on his journey into the night the words of _Always_ echoing in his heart.

Phryne

Once the door closes behind Jack, Phryne is seized with the need to fling open the door and call him back into her arms. She wants him; needs him so much; what is she thinking in letting him leave when he so clearly will stay? Isn't this what she has dreamed of for months? She sighs heavily, dreamily tracing her lips with her fingers where Jack kissed her, and her resolve returns. It is too easy for her to call him to her bed. Jack is different from all the others. She isn't sure exactly why it matters to her when she has not given the matter a thought with other men, but she just knows it is right to let him go. As images of the evening flutter through her mind, she snaps off the foyer light and begins the journey up to her lonely bed.

As she reaches her bedroom, she goes to the window to look out and see if Jack has gone, or if he, like she, is still lingering and pondering their evening. As Phryne looks out the window, she silently cheers. Jack is there in the yard, not moving, obviously deep in thought. She hates to disturb him, but she can't resist the urge to look into his eyes again. She raps smartly on the window – not too loudly so as not to wake Mr. Butler, hoping that the Inspector's honed senses will hear.

She smiles as she sees him turn toward the sound, and she places her hand on the glass in greeting, her eyes shining with the warmth of her affection for him. She looks at Jack, wishing for a different outcome, but instinctively understanding she is to wait. She observes him raise his hand in salute and tip his hat, his head dipping slightly to the right and his mouth giving her that slight smile that drives her to distraction. And then, he turns and slips into the shadows. Phryne sighs again and moves out of the window thinking of the look that emanated from his eyes as he looked up at her from the darkened yard. She beams, waltzing with Jack in her heart.


End file.
